poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Fairbrother's Story
This is how Cody's story goes in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. see Cody asleep with Zig from Zig and Sharko Zig (Zig and Sharko): up What happened? How did I have the ability to talk? Cody? Wake up please. does Cody Fairbrother: Morning. Where are we, Zig? Zig (Zig and Sharko): I don't know. Unknown voice: Stay asleep. Cody Fairbrother: Huh? Who's there!? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Who said that? Unknown voice: You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark. Zig (Zig and Sharko): Between... what? Cody Cody? You think a yellow bot was with us? Cody Fairbrother: Bumblebee and Optimus! Where are they?! Zig? Could you figure out what happened? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Yeah. Together, we closed the door to darkness. After that.... Unknown voice: You came drifting here with a friend. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... maybe you were close to it. Zig (Zig and Sharko): laughs Is it that Cody relay in darkness? Cody Fairbrother: Is it that I'm a some kind of demon? Unknown voice: Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But... card appears before Cody and Zig Zig (Zig and Sharko): Whoa. Cody Fairbrother: What is this thing? Unknown voice: It is the door to the truth. Take it and both your sleeps ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no returning to the security of sleep. Cody Fairbrother: Should I, Zig? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Yes. I'm with you all the way. grabs the card Cody Fairbrother: It's a pretty boing place to take a nap. Unknown voice: That was very well said, Cody. and Cody gets transported to Castle Oblivion's Basement Zig (Zig and Sharko): Bernie is with us too, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: A door to the truth, huh? nods He use the Card and they're in Hollow Bastion Cody: That's Hollow Bastion! Unknown Voice: What you and Zig see is not real. It is a world of your memory. Zig: And you think this is a memory? Cody: Is that not real? Unknown Voice: The things you remember from your time at Kaos' castle became a card, and that card made this world. You two have seen it before, haven't you? Cody: Yes. What will Zig and I learn? Will we meet any people? Unknown Voice: You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily. Cody: What does it mean? Then they didn't heard the Voice Zig: Hey! He's asking you a question! Still nothing Cody: Let it go, Zig. But it had better be you I run across next. Voice. They went off and they're in a Room Zig: Everything is like you remember it, Cody. Unknown Voice: It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories... Cody: You again. Sorry, but these memories couldn't do without. Kaos gave me this room. Unknown Voice: So he did. And you lived here. Tempted by the darkness he offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... At least they gave you a nice room. Cody: Stop talking to us! They left and they're in the Hallway Cody: No one's here, either--- There's nothing but Heartless in this Castle. Zig: Voice! I know you're watching. Well, explain this to us! Where are the people from Cody's memory!? Unknown Voice: Do you want to see them? Cody: Yes! Unknown Voice: But you cast them aside. Cody: What!? Unknown Voice: You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home---everything---all in pursuit of darkness. Cody: But, I cast that aside, too! Unknown Voice: And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty---like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow---except for the residual darkness. Zig: You're wrong! Cody cast away the darkness! Unknown Voice: Ha ha ha... Did he really, now? They left and they saw Kaos Zig: Kaos?! Kaos: Cody: Kaos! You're alive!? Kaos: Zig: Kaos: Cody: No... Kaos: Cody: That's sounding pretty good right about now. Zig: Me too. Kaos: Cody: Kaos: Cody: Enough talk, Kaos! Kaos: Then let me purge you and your friend. With the awesome power of the DARKNESS! He transformed into a Monster. Cody defeated him and he and Zig left and return to Castle Oblivion Zig: That was a battle. Unknown voice: Why you and Cody shun the darkness? Cody: C'mon. I know you heard us. Every word Zig and I said to Kaos. Unknown voice: Darkness is your weapons, Cody and Zig. It is time you learned you must accept it. Zig: What does it mean? Unknown voice: Tell Cody to stop resisting, Zig. Accept the darkness. You have no other way... Ansem appeared Ansem: ....If you are to serve me again. Cody: I thought it was you... Ansem. Zig: So. We meet at last, Ansem the seeker of darkness. Ansem: Oh. You two don't seem surprised. Zig: All you been telling me and Cody is about the darkness. I think you want Cody and me to jump in, so you can play us like toys. Ansem: Cody: No thank you! I'll beat you!out his weapon YEAAAA!!!!! attacks Ansem but, Ansem pushed Cody back Zig: Cody! Now, you're going to get it!up a sword Get ready for the best! tries to attack but, Ansem pushed Zig back as well Zig: Ow. Is this power for real? Ansem: Did you really think you and Zig can do me harm? A weak human like you couldn't even defeat your techno-organic brother Ryan, and you had darkness on your side. Cody: Sorry. For being weak.. Ansem: And Zig. You know that a hyena like you can't beat Sharko and you don't need darkness. Zig: Huh? Are you trying to say you can sense the darkness in me? Ansem: Yes. And you are weak. You need Darkness. Surrender. Bow to Darkness. Bow to Me. Cody: It won't happen! Ansem: Only the Darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need. Zig: Not gonna happen! ??????: You're wrong. They saw Two light spheres Cody: That Voice... Bumblebee! Zig: Optimus Prime! Optimus: That's right! Remember you two, you're not alone. He and Bumblebee went into Cody's and Zig's Hearts Bumblebee: Listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest Darkness. Cody: We got it. We won't lose to darkness. Not today. Ansem: Do you two think those two lights will protect you and Zig from the darkness that I command? They are fighting and they defeated him Cody: What, that all you got? Ansem: It seems to me that you and Zig are intent on resisting the darkness. Alright. Then see it for yourself. Zig and Cody a card Cody: What? Zig: What is that? Ansem: This is a card crafted from Cody's memory, Zig. Advance through the world it creates and then, you and Cody will understand. Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you and Cody distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness. Zig: Don't worry, Ansem. We're not running. Give it to Cody please. My friend and I will enter the world and in the end, if me and Cody didn't give in to the darkness... We win. Ansem: Unfortunately, Cody will have to go to his memories on his own. Zig: Wha? Ansem: But you can help him once he called you from the cards. And then you'll join him after he leaves the world from his memories. Zig: Cody. You think you can make it? I would come along. Cody: Don't worry, about me. I can take care of myself. And I will. If you want to go alone from all my memories, then fine. I'll do it! He give the cards to him Ansem: I have one more gift for you. Then clenches his hand, and dark spheres forms inside Cody and he can feel the pain Zig: Cody! What did you do to him? Ansem: I simply tempered the Darkness that yet remains in his heart. Cody: You will think that I'd rely on darkness? Ansem: To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Cody, for you to sense it, and yield to the darkness in your heart! He disappeared Zig: Be careful, Cody. Meanwhile Lexaeus appeared Zexion: Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? And then Vexen appeared too Vexen: What is going on, Zexion? I want an explanation. Zexion: Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bonds us together. Vexen: You're only number 6! How dare you... Lexaeus: Let it go, Vexen. Zexion Zexion, tell us. What did you detect? Zexion: Visitors. I picked up two scents from the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Kaos. Vexen: Don't be absurd. The dark Portal Master is gone. He cannot return from the realm of darkness of his own volition. Zexion: If you would let me finish. The scent belonged not to the real Kaos but a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that. Lexaeus: And who is it? Zexion: I do not know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior. Vexen: And yet, not exactly the same, was it? (Zexion nods) Vexen: This truly piques my curiosity. Zexion: Now---what to do? Lexaeus: We wait---see what develops. (Cody and Zig leaves the Exit Hall and enters the Eleventh Basement) Zig: Something smells...funny... What's that scent? It's so familiar... (Cody gasps silently) Cody: Darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin... Optimus: Don't worry, you two. Zig: Optimus! Cody: Bumblebee! (A sphere of light floats down and it turns into Optimus and Bumblebee. They are transparent. They all smile. Cody gasp) Cody: What happened? We can see...right through you. Optimus: Funny, huh? I can only send a bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for ya. Zig: Request? Bumblebee: Listen, Cody. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light. Cody: Light within darkness... Optimus: You and I have seen it. The far welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts---it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart. Cody: Okay... I'll do my best. Bumblebee: Trust me. We'll try to find a way to reach you. We"ll get there, I promise. (They reaches out their hand. They tries to shake it, but their hand passes right through Optimus and Bumblebee's hand) Zig: You're an illusion... Optimus: Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you and me. Cody: Guess we are. MeanwhileCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan